The invention relates to light-weight structural systems and more particularly to modular building components of concrete that lend themselves for use in such systems.
In the past, light-weight concrete structures have frequently been formed of concrete composed of light-weight aggregates such as expanded clay or other specially treated and processed aggregates. However, the production of these aggregates is often limited by local conditions and resources and it also calls for considerable capital investment. Thus, except in the rare instances where the conditions and resources of the locality in question satisfy the fabrication requirements of aggregates of the aforementioned kind the production of light-weight concrete from such aggregates is likely to result in higher cost of the finished product.
Another approach to reducing the weight of concrete structures has been by resorting to the double-core or sandwich system. However, this system, too, has its limitations as it involves the casting of thin concrete cores and the use of very fine aggregates, special additives and reinforcements. The use of this type of system, therefore, also tends to increase the cost of the finished product. Moreover, the process may give rise to certain technical problems such as shrinkage and the development of cracks under certain climatic conditions and for this reason the use of the process may not prove to be practical or economically advisable in countries where such climatic conditions exist.
Other light-weight porous concretes are generally used for non-structural purposes but are not suitable for use in structural systems.